


In Another Life

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Love, Poor Doctor, Reunions, River Song is a sassy girl and i love it, She needed this, Space Wives, Thirteen is so precious, Thriving Thriver, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Based off an au on instagram x It Takes You AwayWhat if for one second the doctor was willing to say goodbye to earth just to hold her one more time?https://www.instagram.com/aceogymru/p/BrGZzTwnOug/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=a44ofdfgo034





	In Another Life

"Don't you want to see your friend? " Trina says, 13 was confused though, she didn't quite understand the entire situation she was in but at the same time she did.

"What are you talking about?" She tilts her head.

"She got here when you did!' "Trina" leads them all outside to the backyard. There was a silhouette. If thirteen was right it could be anyone dead. Grace probably. 

She walks along followed by her friends until she pulls away the linen. There's a shocked silence as she turns away.

River.

The women stare at each other, too overcome with emotion to operate. In a split second she was upon her, running up and embracing her, sure enough she felt warmth, bouncing curls that tickled her face.

"I knew it was you doctor! I felt it.. its been years but I knew it was you. " River squeezes her tight, she didn't mind. She pulls back enough to look at her.

"Hello sweetie."

Thirteen broke, looking up at her lover with wide eyes,full of tears,"I can't be you River but somehow.."

"Shh. " a hand goes through her hair.

"So, I take it you had a complete gender change? "

" don't ask. I have no clue how.".

"I find it suits you, you're quite sweet." She smiles down at her doctor. 

Thirteen was still looking at her with a look of doubt."you can't be here River..you can't be her.." she tries to pull herself away but she's falling, she's falling in love again. River held up her hand, "you lost it?" Thirteen looks down,"smaller hand.. I'm sorry." She was completely immune to her companions watching the scene unfold with surprise. 

"Very cute sweetie, you're so..little, petite and dainty! " she swore she saw The Doctor pout but she wasn't sure. 

"I jumped off a crane River! I'm not a dainty little girl!"

"Impressive! Tell me about it." 

Thirteen allows herself to be led away, the temptation of reunion with the one she loved and lost was too great. Yaz calls after her, "Doc come on! It's not her! You know it!"

River frowns, something Yaz catches. Thirteen pauses but a hand slides into hers, sure and soft and the doubt washed away. She knew she was being stupid and silly but maybe, just maybe the library ghosts were different.

They sit down on the lawn, fingers entwined as she recalls her adventures before regeneration. 

"Remember the night on darillium? "

"Of course, twenty four years of joy." 

River cups her face, much to Thirteen's annoyance. 

"Sorry! You're just so cute! I can't help it, after all these men, to see you as a woman is quite the shock but quite refreshing."

Thirteen looks slightly embarrassed,growing more sure it really was her lost lover by the silly behaviour. " River! "

They snuggle for a moment under Thirteen's coat,the shorter resting on her lover's lap. "I missed you, I thought that was it in the library." 

"Shhh. It's okay. I made it out somehow. " wraps an arm around her.

 

Meanwhile, from the companion's view Graham and Yaz weren't happy. 

"We hAve to get her away from that woman."

"Who do you reckon it was?"

"It's obviously her partner Graham! You saw how they looked at each other."

"So The Doctor's a lesbian? "

"Well she said she was male before, what does it matter if she's a lesbian? Obviously she still loves that woman, man or not. "

"Which is why it'll be hard to let go. "

"Exactly. "

They both sigh and Hanna also was listening to their conversation but didn't know what to do. She trusted the doctor to find a way out for them. 

Yaz decides to go and see them to see what was going on. She approaches the bank, still hidden.

"Will you stay with me Doctor?"

"I- I couldn't leave you now river. We could go on all sorts of adventures, tick off some stuff in that book."

River laughs, her face going serious for a moment as she looks at her wife.

"I'm not bothered about the journal sweetie."

There was a slight hesitation from The Doctor but then River leans in and kisses her,it was gentle and sweet, exactly what she needed. Exactly what the solitract knew Thirteen craved, love.

They kiss for a while before slowly pulling away, laughing softly, "you're still as cheeky as ever right?" 

"That'll never change!"she grins, tucking her legs under her.

Long,slim legs.

Thirteen didn't have those anymore. She was shorter, her glory of height gone.

River seemed to read her mind and laughs, "I like the height."

"Or lack thereof. "

They both laugh again, it felt natural. Surely a fake River wouldn't laugh like that. She wouldn't have the bounce or the attitude. This had to be real. 

It had to be.

She kept willing it to be. She didn't know if she'd survive this being fake. Not after holding her tight.

" how do you feel River?"

"Not dead, great! It's better than being in a library, no offense."

"None taken. I know it'd probably be boring. "

"You know it. Even a nerdy bookworm like you would get bored after several years." 

" Are you sure? My last self was a teacher as far as I remember, a university teacher. " 

She shrugs,"that was an interesting time."

River runs her fingers through her hair,"tell me more stories! I want to know where you've been."

"I met Rosa Parks."

"Rosa Parks?"

"Rosa Parks!"

"You're doing so well doctor. I'm so proud of you."She laughs softly.

"Thank you River..I guess I've been trying to carry everything with me. "

"You don't have to carry me around in your head anymore, I'm here." She pats her head gently. 

" River..."

" Doctor..."

"I'-"

"I missed you too."

Yaz watches the two women embrace, looks of pure happiness on their faces. She sighs, leaving them to their own devices. It's then when she feels it, the world jumps a little, a small earthquake tremor. Hanna feels it too, grabbing her father's arm. Thirteen was too engrossed in kissing her wife, who was running her fingers through the soft hair.

"Fancied being a blonde did you? "

"Shut up River!"

"Ah but it's gorgeous sweetie though I guessing you're a brunette. "

"I don't know, I can't see my own hair obviously. "

"I can, looks like it's been dyed but I like it. " she ruffles her hair as the planet shakes again except this time she notices it.

"Did you feel that?" She gets up just as Yaz comes running.

"Doctor! The whole area is shaking! "

"Of course, it's all destabilising! '

The reality of the situation sets in.

They all run in. The Doctor's fingers twined tight with River's. 

Graham and Hanna were waiting inside with everyone else.

"Doc..The planet's destabilising! We have to go! It's not real!" Graham was pleading, 

"Graham. .I'm not so sure about that." She looks back at her lover, sure and certain and River smiles at her fondly. An arm wrapped around her shoulders. She knew it was the Solitract but she couldn't leave. A small part of her was nagging to stay and it was winning. As the world destabilised she closes her eyes.

Be strong Doctor. Be Strong.

Yaz stands up, "you're not real, Hanna sensed that she's not real Doctor."

"Don't listen to her sweetie, we can do so much together here. "

"Please, My grandson's out there in trouble. "

"Graham.."

"You're not real! I don't know what you're doing to these people but let them go! "Yaz shouts, suddenly she's gone in a flash of light and River looks shocked, "what did I just do?'

"Doc you saw what she did.. you can't honestly still believe that's her after that? Graham takes a deep breath."Please.."

"You're not my mama! I don't know you!" Hanna folds her arms, glaring at her.  
Seconds later,  
Gone. 

Again, doubt was crossing her mind.

No. Believe doctor.

"Let him go and we can have the life we wanted. A whole new universe for you to love and explode doctor, think about it. "

"You were so close.. so close." She looks up at the taller woman but you see, my River would never tell me to let these people suffer for themselves and find their own way home. Earth is mine to protect."

 

Everything goes white and stops shaking. River is gone as she is surrounded by white.

"Where am I? "

"Welcome to my world doctor."

She walks until she sees a frog.

"The solitract is a frog that speaks like Grace?"

"I can take on whatever form I wish and this one please me like it pleased Grace. "

"You want to know things about earth? The wonders of the universe? I can share that with you. I can give you what your missing."

"Tell me of your planet."

"Well, words cant give it justice.it's big and amazing and beautiful and apparently I've just said goodbye to it." She says softly, as she speaks her hand glitches.

"Did you just see that? You're not in full control are you?"

"You are wrong. It is my plain. I control it."

"This world is not compatible, can't you see we can never be together? "

"You're just saying that because you want to leave. "

"Please, if you let me go we can be friends, I'll think of you, if either of us are to survive you're going to have to keep being awesome..on your own."

 

"Goodbye doctor. I shall dream of you."

She backs away,blowing a kiss to the frog and suddenly she's in the anti zone again. Everything shakes as she fights her way to the way out.

"Where's the doctor?" She can hear Ryan ahead. 

"Coming through!" She runs and she's suddenly in her world again. She breaks the glass, severing the ties between either world.

There's pure silence before she speaks.

'Such a shame, a whole conscious universe but I had to say goodbye."

She was speaking to herself more than anyone else. 

As they walk back to the TARDIS 13 was quiet. Nobody spoke and while Yaz walked with her she gave her the quiet in case she needed it.

She opens the door to her Tardis and runs her fingers over the console. Her first words were

"I'm sorry." 

As she pulls the lever she looks sad.

"It's okay doc. We understand. Had it been Grace I know I wouldn't have been able to leave. You were brave."

She looks at Graham and smiles ever so slightly."come here!" They hug gently. Understanding each other's feelings entirely. 

" was that your wife then?"

"Yeah.." 

" her name was River, River song. "

There was a pop from the TARDIS and she turns, her heart(s) stopping as she looks.

A blue journal. 

" Thank you old girl but I guess it's time for a new chapter right? "

They all nod, smiling at her and The Doctor couldn't have felt happier.

This was her Fam, her gang. Team Tardis.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah- I know it's not exactly word accurate but I thought I'd match some things and not others
> 
> Also it'd be wrong to not have the frog. It's a tribute to grace and I couldn't take that out.  
> I hope you enjoy this softness!


End file.
